Inevitable
by SharpCookies
Summary: It was bound to happen, brother. It being us and only us for our whole lives, how could I escape it? How could I escape the inevitable outcome that was sure to come? My third fanfiction. HikaruxKaoru. Sorry for suckiness. I'm only thirteen Bad at summari


Title of story: Inevitable

Rating: K+

Pairing(s): One sided HikaruxKaoru.

Summary: It was bound to happen, brother. It being us and only us for our whole lives, how could I escape it? How could I escape the inevitable outcome that was sure to come?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. Not in the least. Nor do I own the characters. Got it?

Warning(s): Yaoi, twincest, all that crap. Also, complete suckiness (in my opinion).

Authors note: Ok! I am determined to make this fan fic awesome and waaaaay better than my previous two! I have been waiting to make a HikaruxKaoru fic forever but I could never think of a valid idea… until now. But I'm basically making this up as I go along, so we'll see what happens XD Enjoy!

It was bound to happen, brother. It being us and only us for our whole lives, how could I escape it? How could I escape the inevitable outcome that was sure to come?

How was I to escape falling in love with you, Hikaru, my twin brother?

I know that it is forbidden. I know it is strictly taboo. I know that society will never accept my love for you. But frankly, I don't care.

We've been ok when it was only us before, right? We have been outcasts our whole lives. How would something like this be that bad? Ok, thinking about it now, it'll be really bad. Especially since I'm the only twin in love, here.

I know you love Haruhi, brother. I should've seen it coming. Right from the beginning when we met her and found out she was a girl. I should've known you would feel something for the cross dressing commoner. However, I was a fool in love. Too caught up in our 'twincest acts' to notice your growing feelings for her. Only when she could tell us apart did I notice. However, by then it was too late.

You had already fallen in love with her by then.

Have you ever wondered why I set you up on that date, Hikaru? The one with Haruhi? It was because I wanted you to be happy, Hikaru. I wanted you to do what you've wanted to ever since you met her. That's how much I love you. To give up my own happiness for yours. Aren't I such a darling little brother?

When I fell in love with you is uncertain. I know I had loved you as a brother my whole life… possibly a bit more than a brother considering our strong bond. But during those years, I never even thought for a moment I could've loved you way more than a brother. To love you like a lover. I never thought that was the case. Not until eighth grade, at least. When we started our 'twincest' acts for the host club.

After that, I would have dreams, Hikaru. Dirty, impure dreams that you were mine. That we were together. And so much more that I can't even explain. At first I didn't know what they meant. I figured they were influenced by our recent acts and it meant nothing. Boy, was I wrong. By the time I had the dream where we had both confessed our love, I knew by then I was in love. In love with my own twin brother. Not only was I gay, I was incestual.

What was I to think? I felt ashamed for feeling this way. I felt rejected. But, most of all, I felt _hurt._ I felt hurt because I know your love for me was only brotherly love. Perhaps a bit more, but not in the way I love you. Not in the way you love Haruhi…

I feel that same hurt again when I see you with her. It's not that I hate our cross dressing friend. Quite the opposite, actually. She's cute, smart, fun to tease, and by my view, she had all the qualities a normal boy would boy. The normal boy in this case would be you.

I feel left out now, Hikaru. In the first time of my life, I feel alone in our world. Because you have left it. You wanted to be where Haruhi was. Where the host club was. But I don't. I want to stay in our world forever, to pretend that you are mine and I am yours. I want that to last. But it's inevitable. I know you will never be with me. But I will always wait for you.

Because, no matter how sick minded I may be for loving my twin, I still have faith. Inscrutable, unreasonable faith that you might come back. That you might be back on my side. That you won't take the first step without me. Faith that I want to completely destroy.

It is inevitable that I fell in love with you. Why can't you just fall in love with me? Is it only inevitable for me?

Yes, I guess so…

- Owari

Ok, so I know it's kind of all over the place of Kaoru's thoughts, but like I said I was making it up as I was going along. So random ideas came to my head, so I wrote them down. I know it's still crap, but I believe it's better than my earlier workings. I hope you think the same Review and give constructive criticism, if you have any, please. And I hope you have enjoyed this thing I had made up in like an hour! w ( I couldn't think of a good ending for my story… sorry ; )

-

SharpCookies


End file.
